Envidia
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: "Uno no tiene mala suerte, simplemente las circunstancias se vuelven peor de lo que esperábamos en momentos equivocados"…


_**Envidia**_

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Tu peor error fue herirme y no matarme de una vez"<span>_

Pareja: Lorcan Scamander & Lucy Weasley

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota, acaso no podía ser una persona con menos mala suerte… Tal vez no era mala suerte, quizás era el maldito karma que lo rodeaba, o simplemente tal y como su madre siempre decía "Uno no tiene mala suerte, simplemente las circunstancias se vuelven peor de lo que esperábamos en momentos equivocados"… Genial, recordar esto lo hizo sentirse aun peor. _

Si pudiese regresar un par de días al momento en el que su mejor amiga y la chica más hermosa ante sus ojos había recién cumplido sus 17 años, Lorcan como todo chico de su edad empezaba a notar aquel sentimiento que simplemente había ignorado, sintiéndolo como algo pasajero.

Se cuestiono seriamente en lo que sentía por aquella chica que por tanto tiempo él solo la había visto como una simple amiga, una pequeña que pensó que jamás crecería, que siempre seria la chica aficionada al Quidditch y al jugar con todos sus primos, la chica que lograba controlarlo cada vez que era la presa de las bromas de su hermano, o que simplemente la chica que él imagino nunca lo dejaría solo; todas esas situaciones habían cambiado en cuanto aquella chica empezó a alejarse de él, en el fugaz momento en el que ella salía con aquel tipo tan detestable para él.

Simplemente porque aquel tipo le había quitado el cariño de su mejor amiga… Envidia hacia aquel tipo que apenas y conocía, claro, eso dirían muchos.

_Envidia_, porque ahora él sería el dueño de su expresiva mirada

_Envidia_, de la cariñosa sonrisa dirigida a él

_Envidia_, de los exquisitos labios que besaban a él

_Envidia_, de que él ocupara sus pensamientos…

Y por si todo lo anterior no fuese suficiente, también será el dueño del amor de Lucy, un amor que siempre creyó que estaba destinado para él.

—En serio no te molesta que este con Conneth McLaggen — Te pregunta tan descaradamente mientras se encuentran caminado, justamente cuando hace unas semanas ni siquiera había consultado contigo para empezar a salir con aquel tipo tan odioso.

—En absoluto, puedes salir con quien quieras— Respondes con enfado mal disimulado.

—En ese caso deberías dejar de comportarte como un idiota— Te reclama parándose en seco atajando tu caminar.

—En serio, para que estés enterada fui un idiota desde mucho antes de que empezarás a salir con él, fui un idiota desde que quise ignorar lo que sentía, fui un idiota en cuanto por fin lo acepte y por desgracia fue demasiado tarde.

—Lorcan… si sientes cosas que no debes, entonces olvídalas— Te responde con monotonía, y entonces piensas seriamente.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota, acaso no podía ser una persona con menos mala suerte… Tal vez no era mala suerte, quizás era el maldito karma que lo rodeaba, o simplemente tal y como su madre siempre decía "Uno no tiene mala suerte, simplemente las circunstancias se vuelven peor de lo que esperábamos en momentos equivocados" _

Ella no paraba de pensar en las cosas, tal vez se había comportado de una manera estúpida e infantil, pero si eso lograba que Lorcan se sintiera celoso de McLaggen, estaría con él todo el tiempo suficiente para que Scamander se diera valor.

—Lucy No puedo olvidarlas porque tú haces que lo recuerde cada día— Exclamas desesperado no queriendo arruinar aun más la situación con ella.

—No lo decía por ese motivo Lorcan, si te digo que lo olvides es solamente para que no te sientas culpable de lo que puedas hacer— Dice aquella chica que te quita el aliento, acercándose a ti de una manera dulcemente peligrosa, conoces esa mirada, la mirada que solamente tú eres dueño.

—_«El amor por los deseos propios atraen a la envidia de privar a otros de los suyos»_—citas recordando aquella frase que te motiva a seguir con aquello.

—En ese caso, ambos compartimos el mismo deseo— Susurra mientras unes tus labios a los de ella

Se funden en un delicado y apasionado beso, que se profundizaba a lugares incomprendidos, pero su razonamiento se empezó a ausentar cuando las manos del chico bajaban peligrosamente hasta su cintura, y también cuando los de ella desabrochaban su camisa y después lo sujetaban por el cuello guiándolo a un aula vacía, la ropa empezaba a estorbarles de una manera tan desesperante, el aire, que usualmente era frio, ahora se tornaba de un asfixiante calor que emanaba de los cuerpos de ambos. El éxtasis que sentían ambos ante tanta excitación era simplemente inexplicable, pues verse reflejados en los ojos del otro esperando unirse de la manera más vehemente y placentera posible, fundirse en cuerpo y alma uno con el otro, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían mutuamente, uniendo sus cuerpos tan perfectamente, empezando aquel pausado y acompasado vaivén de caderas, cuando los brazos de Lucy lo envolvían en un fuerte abrazo, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él, deseando nunca separarse… seduciéndose con la esencia del otro, parando solamente para tomar un respiro y seguir con aquel acto tan pasional, disfrutando del momento, de sus respiraciones, de los latidos intensos de sus corazones ante la agitación que estaban teniendo, simplemente no poder resistirse a esa explosión dentro de ellos, entregándose plenamente uno al otro, sin necesidad de más obstáculos que impidieran aquella inmensa felicidad que los envolvía en todo sentido

—Acaso no puedes ser más perfecta, me matas con tan solo mirarme Lucy— Susurras aun dentro de ella, intentando calmar aquella respiración tan descolocada.

—Entonces ambos moriremos felices— Sonríe besándote de nuevo, empezando a moverse nuevamente haciéndote olvidar hasta tu propio nombre.

Envidia, ¿Qué era eso?, acaso seria lo que Conneth McLaggen sentiría después de que Lucy terminara con él, dándole por excusa que amaba a cierto rubio al cual le pertenecía de todas las maneras comprendidas, un amor que ahora, Lorcan Scamander estaba seguro que siempre le perteneció.


End file.
